Fate Testarossa
Fate Testarossa is a main character in the non-yuri series Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. she is a mysterious magical girl that Nanoha encounters in her search for the Jewel Seeds, Later on in the series, it is revealed that Fate is doing this on the orders of her abusive mother. her familiar is Arf, who is always loyal to her and was her companion. Yuri Feats *At the end of season 1, and before the temporary separation with Fate she hugged her passionately and cried at her embrace then exchanged hair ribbons with her. * At episode 4 her first meeting with Nanoha and after she defeated her she stared at her for a long time while she was lying on the ground then smiled gently. * At episode 3 Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's she healed Nanoha. * She's caring about Nanoha, as she hugged her when she was injured. *The opening of A's revealed Fate's only wish, to protect Nanoha's smile forever. * She protected Nanoha at the episode one of Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's. *At the ending of A's, she was with Nanoha under a tree, just after the lyrics: "I will keep you precious to me, my dear". *Alone with Nanoha one sunset she told her that she was the one who taught her to have a strong heart. *In Vividgarden art book, she shared a manju with Vivio Takamachi. * On a vacation she slept next to Nanoha, along with Reinforce and Hayate. * The reason for why she is always nice to children, and can't leave lonely or sad children alone: because when she was a child, something happened in her household concerning the Lost Logia incident of her late cruel mother that made her feel lonely, and because she was saved by kind, warm hands of Nanoha. * Meeting Nanoha one morning after she changed into her uniform and dressing her hair in front of a mirror, she blushed while gazing at her. *Viewing Caro in her outfit for the day off, she told her she looks nice and cute. *To stay and take care of formations composed of illusions and real units in place of Nanoha by releasing her limiter to use the wide-area spell in order to destroy all of the units before the main forces head for the helicopter was the choice she made to keep Nanoha safe. *She interpreted the reason for why Vivio won't leave Nanoha alone is because Vivio is fallen in love with Nanoha. *At the beginning of episode 14 of Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (Mothers & Children), she sleeps next to Nanoha on a wide bed with Vivio between them. *The sky where Nanoha flies is what she'll do her best to protect. *To be Vivio's mother in a way too, she managed to convince her that she's her godmother, defining her job to watch over Vivio and her mom Nanoha. *After a team battle between the five members of Section Six against a four-person team of captains, once Vivio accidently fell on the ground on her way to meet up with mothers, she held her affectionately and said that if Vivio got hurt ʺNanoha-mama ʺ and ʺFate-mama ʺ would cry, she also pointed that ʺNanoha-mama ʺ was just too strict for encouraging Vivio to rise by herself. *Under a starry sky, she hugged Nanoha who was anxious about Vivio who was captured by the combat cyborgs, she also was sorrowful because she couldn't keep her promise that she'd be Vivio's mother, that she'd protect her, but she couldn't be by her side, and couldn't protect, then she got ahead to hug her resolved to save Vivio together with her. *Heading to the Saint's Cradle ship in order to save Vivio, she requested Nanoha to not overdo both Raising Heart and her limit break, the Blaster Mode, she was sure Nanoha won't listen to her if she told her not to use it, so she didn't, it was only because she was worried about keeping her safe. *She blushed to exhilarate how Nanoha always does dangerous things as an aerial mage while she was flying to head with Nanoha to where Vivio was captured as the Vessel for the Saint's Cradle. *In a scene, she was showing to have Vivio placed between her and Fate on a bed. Gallery Bss_mahou_shoujo_lyrical_nanoha_the_movie_1st_720p7137af1dmkv_snapshot_020149_20101202_004200.jpg Nanoha2.jpg 35897-1161748804.jpg 35897-1487455315.jpg 35897-1867355584.jpg 35897-252941173.jpg 35897-36886376.jpg 35897-651469041.jpg Videotogif 2018.07.12 09.00.35.gif MagicalGirlLyricalNanoha9.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.11 17.54.58.gif 54637522 n 573173.jpg Anime 23812 901167.jpg 432 n 680714.jpg Anime 23817 152361.jpg Anime 23817 158367.jpg Anime 23817 200283.jpg Anime 23817 838880.jpg Anime 23817 1293501.jpg Anime 23817 1301091.jpg Anime 23818 720470.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.01 07.36.39.gif Anime 23829 1113529.jpg Category:Romantic Category:Characters Category:Nanoha Category:Kuudere